To Trick A Host
by Shiro Anubis
Summary: You don't remember me, Ichigo? Well, maybe it's time I remind you that there are terrors in your mind not even your hollow would challenge. Welcome to the land of lost memories, boy." Gimmichi YOAI NEED BETA.


Ok so here's that sexy sequel a few people have asked of me this won't be an epically long story but it will be decent sized, I have an "epic" story of much greater proportion planned for later.

NOTE: Instinct is a very hard to write character because of how many tricks he pulls (That one-shot proves that he can even surprise the reader) so sometimes It will take me sometime to think up more clever things for him say/do and suggestions are appreciated for this matter and filler suggestions are great because I got the plot in my brain but I need the in betweens filled up =P. Also, as an author I have a very twisted outlook on everything so try not to shy away because I decide to do something that would cause you to go on an emotion roller coaster (Unless your as unfeeling as I am in which case, read on!)

Also yes this chapter sounds similar in the beginning to my other but like the other, it has a reason for it.

**Prologue: The Plan to top all Plans**

**

* * *

  
**

Freedom is a word that means hope for others and in a twisted way for a few, evil. Me? It's a hopeless wish from a desperate entity. Well it _was _a hopeless wish. Now It's decided to take the form of a plan.

One, I have under way. I can't help but grin at how the plan works; it's such a devious plan. One that fits a person like me, cunning, sly, and above all back-stabbing to the bastard who locked me away as if some no longer useful toy being thrown into a toy chest, never to see the bright sun again. Right about now you're thinking 'How Depressing can he be?' Well I can be sadistic, would you like that? Would you like me to describe to you in excruciating detail how I go about relocating ones innards? No? How sad, oh well, maybe next time.

I can only guess you're confused by now and curious about this plan of mine. Well let me explain in full detail to you what my definition of freedom is because it certainly isn't what you are thinking!

I don't want the same freedom as the hollow if you are thinking that! I want freedom from this damn cage, I want to stretch my body completely and see those sideway buildings again! It doesn't matter if the worlds real or not, I know the feeling of being an intangible being, it's not so bad. I can see why a creature like the hollow wants to exist, after all like many hollows he has a fear of losing himself because of our host getting himself killed (And believe me I don't want him to die as much as the hollow, our life forces do depend on his own life force.)

Unlike the hollow I do seek Ichigo's approval, so that he may understand where his power really comes from and harnesses it to its max potential. I only wish to be aloud out of this cage… that's not much to ask, right?

No wait, don't go there, doesn't matter weather or not it's too much to ask, I deserve to be out, I will have my revenge Kurosaki Ichigo, I will remind you just who you have forgotten and you will pay dire consequences for your negligence. My plan is already in motion and soon we will meet once again and your pain will be no different than mine was when I was locked away in this damned cage.

Count on it.

* * *

Ok that's short I know but it's a prologue (One that I had to think up on the top of my head I got the first few chapters planned out) I NEED A BETA READER, I cannot find one for my one-shot and this I just need someone who knows more about comma stuff and some other punctuation crap than I do! Hehe, also I think it'd be nice but I need a readers view, was Instinct different from last time? Sometimes I unintentionally change my OC's blue prints even though I wrote down 5 things that must never change about Instinct.'

Also, Trust me the chapter will reach up to 5000 words if I got an idea to expand on and if I got a really good one it can reach into 10000+ so review, suggestions will be considered (If i can incorporate them into my plot or as a filler I would probably use them.)


End file.
